


Oh, We're a Pretty Pair

by bloodofpyke



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on <i>Galactica,</i> but post-war (they've won)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, We're a Pretty Pair

It’s night when Lee finds her, or what passes as night on the Galactica. The day crews are catching some rack time, anyway. He couldn’t sleep. He can’t sleep anymore, not really, not since the war ended. He doesn’t know why, they _won_ after all, but there it is.

Kara glances up as he walks in, her pyramid ball bouncing in perfect rhythm. She takes one look at him, taking in the circles under his eyes, the haunted look lingering around his mouth. “Can’t sleep?” she asks with a grin. She never misses a beat.

He chuckles and settles down on the floor, against some lockers, looking up at her. “You’re one to talk,” he teases. “Two in the morning an optimal time for bouncing your ball?”

She spares him a glance. “Of course,” she offers with a hint of laughter in her eyes. “Only the truly dedicated are willing to sacrifice sleep for their sport.”

Lee looks at Kara a moment, his eyes crinkling with a laughter that won’t spill. She feels his gaze and after a moment, turns. “What?” she challenges. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” he says simply.

“Yeah, okay,” she scoffs. A beat, and she misses the ball. Lee catches it instead, twirling it in his hands and Kara pretends not to notice how lithe his fingers are. She reaches over to him, skin touching skin, close enough for a kiss. “Don’t be a ball hog,” she breathes.

Another beat, while they remain motionless, staring at each other, drinking each other in. Lee sits back, moving out instead of in, and Kara finds herself secretly relieved. “How are you? Really.”

She lets out a sigh, tugging her short hair. “Is it that obvious?” He nods, silent, keeping his eyes on hers. “It’s been...difficult. To say the least.” She chuckles at that, a humorless sound, filling the air between them. “You’re no better, though,” she volleys at him, knowing she’s right, knowing that she’s always right when it comes to Lee.

“We’re soldiers,” he offers. “Always have been, always will be. That doesn’t change just because there’s no war.”

“No,” she agrees, “It doesn’t. It just makes it harder.”


End file.
